J'ono
''"A large flurry of talons and spears came down upon us, and threw everyone who fought alongside me off a huge cliff. I only survived because I hid, and his bloodlust drew him to a higher cliff." - Sole survivor of an alledged attack by The Javelin. J'ono the Djiant is a half Djiant, half Roc, the most decorated warrior in the Roc Paramilitary Defence Legion. He has led the Roc people to become a more politically sound nation, bringing Djiant influences to a normally reclusive and opportunistic people. Biography ---- J'ono was born on the island of K'aladwreid, the fabled Island of the Djiants in the southern portion of the Westron Strait. He was born to a an exiled rebel Roc mother, who found sanctuary with the Djiant people. His father was one of the last generation Djiants. J'ono was born in 426 at six feet tall, which was a harrowing experience for his mother, killing her. His father raised him for fifteen years as a Djiant boy. The large Djiants were a very accepting and racially indifferent people, and thus J'ono never fully understood that he was different. Because J'ono was the only outsider on the island, he is the sole source of information on the Fall of the Djiants. In 431 the Djiant people were wiped out by a large sea monster frequently chronicled in Djiant legend. In past sightings of the creature, it had been seen swimming far away from the coast, but for some reason, it managed to beach itself on the island, killing an impressive number of the slow-moving Djiants immediately, and driving the rest to extinction. Being the only one who could fly, J'ono reluctantly fled the island, and upon reaching the mainland, hid in the high places of the world for many years, learning to live as a scavenger. He lived for years as a transient, until, in 438, he came across the mountainous Roc city. Initially, he was aggressive against the first Rocs he saw, and after defeating an entire squad of Rocs, he was eventually subdued and brought into the palace. He never knew his mother, and was accepted as a Djiant on K'aladwreid, and as such J'ono did know he was a Roc. Eventually succumbing to the evidence, J'ono accepted he was half Roc, but continued to live as a recluse, often escaping to the mountains surrounding the city. In 439 the opportunistic Rocs forged an alliance with the West, and the Rocs begged for J'ono to join the Paramilitary Defence Legion. J'ono joined, and in the battles to follow, became a feared warrior. He garnered many names, like "The Javelin", for his propensity to throw his enemies off of cliffs. J'ono was, thanks to his immense power and size, easily the best Roc warrior in the Legion. Garnering a love for battle, J'ono decided to devote himself to the Rocs. He started to lose his apathetic attitude and soon remembered much of his Djiant heritage, and imparted his knowledge to the Roc leaders. His knowledge eventually led him to become a political and military leader in Roc society, and today, has led the Roc society to become a much smarter political nation, with one of the most feared military forces in the whole world.